Kitten
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Ok, this story was a request from DIGIMASTERFAN. HeShe ows me 50 bucks, JUST KIDDING! It's free! Anyway, Harry, Herminie, and Ginny get turned into kittys. They have untile midnight to turn back or they're kittys forever. EVIL LAGHF


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. THIS IS FAN PEOPLE, WHO OWNS WHAT THEY WRITE ABOUT!

Kitten

Harry was running through the dungeon, trying to get to potions. He flung open the doo, but… "Potter, your late," said the cruel voice of Severest Snape. (That traitor!)

"I-I know professor, it's just…"

"Save it! Over there, with Wesley and Granger." Harry turned expecting to Ron and Herminie, but instead it was Herminie and Ginny. He walked over to the two girls.

"Now class, we will be making a Sugar Potion," Snape instructed, "Now, this is a potion that will do nothing if made correctly, perfect for tricking someone, but if made wrong there is no telling what will happen. Begin!" "Herminie, what do we do first?" Harry asked, staring at all the bottles.

"Three pinches of grinded up flobber-slug shell," she said taking a pinch of a gray powder out of its container. She put it and two more in.

"Next is a chopped Corey-bean," Ginny announced taking out a carrot looking thing, "Harry, wile I'm chopping can you get some Su-Zu from the cabinet?"

"Sher thing Ginny," Harry answered.  
He walked over to the cabinet and opened it. There were many different colored liquids in it. Harry thought he knew what color Su-Zu was, he could have sworn it was pink. (Pink's an evil color) He picked up the beaker with the pink liquid and returned to the table.

"Here you go Ginny," He said, after she got finished dishing the Corey-bean into the caldron. Ginny took the beaker and pored the pink stuff into the caldron.

"Actually, that is all we have to do except stir it twice, clockwise," Herminie stated, picking up the spoon. She turned the potion till it turned a bright; I mean really bright, pink, "Don't think it's supposed to be that color." The mixture started bubbling up till it blowup in there faces. Harry rubbed his eyes. When the goop was out he saw a fluffy, brown cat and a silky, orange cat.

"Harry?" the fluffy cat asked. (Yes, Harry understands them)

Harry stared at the cat for a moment until, "Herminie?" He turned to face the orange cat, "Ginny?"

"That's my name, don't where it out," the kitty said. Herminie jumped on the table, "If the result turns the user into a feline the user has until midnight to turn back to normal or they shall be a cat forever, the cure is…"

"The cure is?" Harry asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! MY PAWS CAN'T TURN THE PAGE!"

"What do we do?" Ginny asked. Herminie hopped down, "We could walk around until some one recognizes us."

"That it?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Herminie answered. So, they left the room in search for someone close to them.  
ooooo0000000OOOOO0000000oooooo

It was getting dark and they hadn't found anyone.

"Hay! LOOK! It's RON!" Herminie screamed, "RON! RON!" Ron turned around.

"Oh, Hi kitties," Ron said smiling.

"Ron! It's me, HERMINIE!" she tried, but all Ron heard was 'Meow! Meow! Hiss!'.

"What do you want! If you want food, go find a house-elf," Ron snapped. Herminie scratched Ron's leg, "OW!" Ron ran up to the hospital wing to get some medication.

"Now who do we find?" Ginny asked. The three kittens raced off to the grate hall.

"Hay! Neval! It's me, Harry, hello!" Harry jumped into Neval's lap.

"Hello kitty," he said with food in his mouth.

"Neval! Can you under stand me!" Harry asked.

"Want a dumpling?" Neval asked.

"No, I don't want a dumpling, I want to Be HUMAN!" Harry said getting down. They ran down the corridors in search of someone smart. "Hay, you guys, look there's Luna, maybe she can help," Ginny suggested.

"Ok, it's almost nine, I'll take anyone," Harry answered running up to Luna.

"Harry? Is that you?" she said dreamily. Harry stared blankly at her. He nodded his little cat head, "Oh my, you got a sugar potion wrong." She opened her bag and pulled a chocolate bar out. She snapped off three small pieces, "Eat this." She handed them all a piece. All three of them gabbled them up. In a flash, they turned back to normal.

"THANK YOU LUNA!" Harry screamed hugging her, witch made her blush, "I fell like kissing you! Uh, by the way how'd you know it was me?"

"Two ways," Luna said, "one, it's a girls instinct, and two, the lightning shaped tuff of white fur gave you away." 


End file.
